1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable terminal equipment and a communication method therefor and, more particularly, to a folding type or flip type portable terminal equipment and a communication method therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, as an increasing number of people have used portable terminal equipments such as portable cellular phone sets, some attempts have been made to make it easy for, for example, aged people to carry portable cellular phone sets. As one of these attempts, a technique is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-9927, in which the opening/closing operation of a folding type portable cellular phone set, which is its characteristic feature, is used to detect an open state of the main body of a folding type portable cellular phone set so as to automatically originate a call to the telephone number of a specific person.
This disclosed technique is associated with a folding type portable cellular phone set, which uses a multicolor light-emitting diode for allowing visual recognition from outside even while the main body is closed. This diode emits different colors of light in accordance with destination telephone numbers. When the main body opens, a call is automatically originated to a telephone number corresponding to a pre-selected color. On setting for an automatic call originating mode is performed by turning on the multicolor light-emitting diode using a side key (which can be operated in the folded state of the main body).
In the technique disclosed in the above reference, however, if the operator has not grasped the relationship between the colors of light emitted from the diode and the telephone numbers, the operator must check, before opening the main body, whether the colors of light emitted from the diode have been set to colors corresponding to desired destination telephone numbers.
In setting automatic call origination, the following cumbersome automatic call origination/registration is required (see paragraph “0043” of the above reference): setting the main body in an open state, operating a key operation section 13 to register, in a memory 22, a destination telephone number to which a call is to be automatically originated, operating a side key 17 to make a multicolor light-emitting diode 16 emit light, assigning an arbitrary color of the multicolor light-emitting diode 16 to the destination telephone number, and registering it in the memory 22.
These checks and operation are a great burden for operators unfamiliar with key operation, e.g., aged people, in particular.